watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Flora and Fauna
Magical Flora and Fauna are plants and animals that have evolved to contain some form of magic. This magic can take the form of a magical ability used by the plant/animal or a magical trait that is inherent to the plant/animal. History When the Fae Realm and Mortal Realm collided, wellsprings of magic, dubbed “Fae Gardens,” appeared all over the world. Some regions had more than others, but nowhere experienced quite as much magical influx as the eastern valley that was completely covered by the largest Fae Garden in the Mortal Realm. Over time, the magic that flooded this isolated region caused the local flora and fauna to evolve into the magical creatures we see in Duilintinn today, such as the Cat Sidhe, Reaper, Gremlins, etc. Eventually, the borders of this Fae Garden would retreat into the Western Forest, but the magic itself would remain deeply entrenched in Duilintinn’s environment. Today, the mundane forces of the Mortal Realm and the magical forces of the Fae Realm have developed into a balanced state of coexistence we see throughout the world. Mundane and Magical Balance An ecosystem full of magic can also sustain mundane flora and fauna and vice versa, but neither can overwhelm the other. In the case of Duilintinn, the magical flora and fauna native to the region did not stop Waldren from importing species that had not evolved alongside magic (sheep, cows, wheat, etc.). However, these species do not thrive in the region as they do elsewhere, even in the relatively fertile region of House Brody. Likewise, magical plants and animals native to Duilintinn will never grow as prolifically in ecosystems with less magic. However, some mundane species are more receptive/adaptable to magical environments than others. For example, the herbs that are one of Duilintinn’s primary non-magical exports are not native to the region, yet thrive despite the magical nature of Duilintinn’s ecosystems. Horses, dogs, and ravens are other examples of this phenomenon. We don’t know why this happens in plants, but research has shown that animals with higher perceived intelligence/personality are more likely to adapt easily to magical environments. Odds are, this adaptability and awareness are due to small amounts of magical exposure passed on by previous generations. Who knows; maybe these species will evolve into actual magical creatures at some point in the distant future. Quasi-Souls It’s important to note that magical creatures that evolved naturally within regions such as Duilintinn do not have souls, nor is there a single magical creature out there that has the same magical range and potential possessed by beings with souls. However, they do present a sort of personality and an increased awareness of the world around them. This implies that magic can impart a sort of quasi-soul after long periods of exposure upon creatures that would otherwise lack sentience, and that this trait can be passed down to future generations. In addition, while beings without souls cannot become changelings, creatures with some sort of magical ability OR affinity will sometimes have enough concentrated magic for their essence to disperse into the nearby environment when they die. Yes, this does mean that there are many species of mundane animals that also seem to have a quasi-soul. In addition, while this quasi-soul phenomenon is usually associated with intelligent animals such as dogs, horses, and corvids, there's no reason to believe that plants also experience a similar phenomenon. However, due to our current lack of understanding about how plants communicate, if at all, we have no way of knowing what a quasi-soul in a magical plant would look like. Growth Patterns Unlike most mundane plants and animals, which usually thrive and mate in the spring, late fall is a time of insane growth for all magical flora and fauna within Duilintinn. This is due to how magical flora and fauna evolved in the first place, combined with the magical phenomena that occur on Hallows' Eve each year. While the original Fae Garden that flooded Duilintinn with magic and started the evolution of magical flora and fauna has long since receded into the Western Forest, it will surge forward to cover the entire world once a year on Hallows' Eve. The temporary return of their original habitat conditions and the general influx of magic acts as a sort of fertilizer for magical plants in Duilintinn and causes them to grow like crazy during this time. Similarly, magical animals see this part of the year as the best time to mate and raise their young. During the rest of the year, magical flora and fauna outside of the forest are more subdued. While this effect is fairly minimal in magical animals, it's extremely notable in magical plants. They'll still grow, but many won't bloom properly without exposure to magic. As a result, enchantments or magical techniques are used by people who grow magical plants to encourage year-round blooming. Alchemy Alchemy is the science of mixing components from magical flora and fauna (although usually just flora) to create a product that bestows magical effects upon the user. There are three meta-guidelines put in place for determining the magical traits of such components: 1. Only net one positive or negative magical effect per ingredient. For example, a plant with a single positive effect and two negative effects would be a net one negative. Same with vice versa as a net one positive. Or you could just have a plant with a singular positive or negative effect. Components with multiple effects allow for cool potion combinations as you seek to counteract certain effects you don’t want, while also heightening the desired effects of various ingredients. This simple rule preserves that complexity and variety while curbing any potentially world-breakingly OP effects. 2. Just like the laws of soul-based magic, magical flora and fauna can’t have any mind-controlling effects beyond those of mundane plants/mind-altering drugs. This means that, thank God, creepy stuff like love potions and truth serums are not a thing. 3. Unlike soul-based magic, components from magical flora and fauna lack a unique identity signature to their magical effects, and thus can be mixed… to an extent. Potions that have multiple effects can be very volatile and unpredictable; better to focus on highlighting a single effect and canceling out the others, as described in the first rule above. Read More * Category:Magical Plants * Category:Magical Animals Category:Magic Category:Flora and Fauna Category:Magical Plants Category:Magical Animals